The long and winding road
by playingthevillain
Summary: Yamcha and Krillans grandchildren have their worlds turned upside down


Title: The long and winding road.  
  
Gotin in other story: Grandfather's - Goku, Krillan Grandmother's - Chichi, 18 Father - Goten Mother - Marron Great Uncle - Android 17 Uncle - Gohan Aunt - Videl Cousin - Pan  
  
¼ Saiyan  
  
Nevaeh in other story: Grandfather's - Yamucha, Vegeta Grandmother's - Maron, Bulma Father - Trunks Mother - Sashen Aunt - Bura  
  
¼ Saiyan  
  
Gotin's time line: 17 & 18 + Krillan = Marron + Goten = Gotin Goku + Chichi = Gohan & Goten + Marron = Gotin  
  
Nevaeh's time line: Yamucha + Maron =Sashen + Trunks = Nevaeh Vegeta + Bulma = Bra & Trunks + Sashen = Nevaeh  
  
Character studies: Gotin Nevaeh Ages: 15 15 Hair Styles: Short, spiky, brown Long, wavy, ponytail Clothes: Large sports trousers, long Tight jeans, tight tops  
floppy sleeved top. Colour of skin: Tanned Tanned Eye colour: Brown Blue/Green Family relationship:Got on well with everyone Hated Vegeta. Piercing: One ear Both ears, belly button Life style: Isn't watched Sheltered Dislikes: Vegetable, grandfathers stories Fighting Likes: Going out, visiting graves. Staying in with Yam or Gotin Features: Scar across left eye. Tail Tail.  
  
The long and winding road.  
  
The two old friends looked over the glistening lake. Their minds and bodies were weakening as the days passed. They no longer looked like the warriors they were known as, but they were two of the only surviving fighters left.  
  
Yamucha picked up a stone from the ground and rubbed it between his thumb and index finger. His face was lined with stretch marks and his once ebony hair was now greying and tied back in a ponytail. His body no longer perked with his muscles but was now turning into fat. Still Yamucha was a well- built man for his age.  
  
He tossed the stone across the lake and watched it skim across the water. He smiled and brushed his hands down his white shirt, a gold chain was tucked underneath the shirt with half a heart as the pendant. To him the necklace held great possession.  
  
The seat his old friend had positioned for him in the shade was close to the house. Yamucha turned from the lake and began to steadily walk back towards his chair. Not to his surprise his friend no longer sat in the chair, arranged by his side.  
  
"Yamucha you want anything to eat?" Krillan called out from the doorway of his house. His once bald head was now covered with thick grey hair, his body hadn't seemed to have changed over the past years of his training, yet he could tell he was getting weaker.  
  
Yamucha shook his head and looked back to his friend. Slowly a smirk covered over his face, he slowly approached Krillan. The smaller friend raised a questioning eyebrow and waited for his scarred friend to answer.  
  
"I've just come up with an idea to keep us occupied and help us get some extra training." Yamucha said slowly. Krillan looked at Yamucha and slowly smiled. Their days consisted of eating, talking and sleeping. A new task would give them something to do for a while.  
  
"Go on." Krillan persisted, allowing his friend to enter the house to continue with his idea.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The Kame house sat in the baking sun of the Summer. The small island that was usually so peaceful was now filled with the noise of music and singing.  
  
Outside the house a girl sat on the edge of the island dipping her feet into the crystal blue water. Her lavender hair was long and flowed down her back. She rolled her purple shorts up and had a black strapless, mini top on. Around her waist curled her brown tail.  
  
By her side sat a hi-fi system, blowing out beat after beat of loud music. Her strong voice started to sing along with the heavy beating music. Around her neck sat a golden necklace, the other half of which her grandfather owned.  
  
To look at her not many people would say she looked like her grandfather, however she had his wavy hair that flew around her shoulders, her mother had had this trait as well. The only thing she had inherited from her father was her lavender hair.  
  
Slowly she leaned back and laid herself on the soft, warm sand, gradually falling asleep. Master Roshi gazed out the window and cringed at the loud thumping of the stereo.  
  
"Looking after these kids is making me wish I was never gifted with eternal life." He whispered to himself. "Wait! Where's Gotin?!" He screamed, looking around himself.  
  
"Here." Came a call from behind him. Turning around slowly, the turtle master spotted the child hanging over the side of the banister, upside down. His tail was curled around the metal handrail, holding him aloft. The young boy was a few months younger then the girl outside, and he seemed to resemble Nevaeh's grandfather more than she did.  
  
Across his left eye ran a small scar, achieved by running into the side of a bed after chasing after the lavender haired girl when they were babies. His hair was short and brown, the same colour as his furry tail. He had his father's eyes and fighting skills, passed down from his grandfather, Son Goku. Yet Gotin had never come close to a real fight before, even at the age of fourteen.  
  
"Where's Nevaeh?" Asked the perky young man, swinging down from the banister and landing in front of the ancient man, the response was simply a bony point of the finger towards the front door. Before the boy could leave a high pitched scream echoed around the island.  
  
With a hurried pace the old man and the young boy headed out to Nevaeh, expecting to find her hurt or in trouble. Thankfully as they looked out at the scene before them the scream from the girl was of joy. Gotin's face lightened to see that both of their grandfathers were present on the island.  
  
They had both arrived in the same hovercraft and were quick to jump out. Their faces beamed with a strange happiness, not often did the two old men smile like that. The pony tailed warrior walked past his grand daughter, patting her head as she walked past. He headed over to Master Roshi.  
  
Krillan looked at his grandson and tilted his head to the side, giving a crooked smile. "Come on Gotin, it's time I gave you some special training." He ordered with determination in his voice. The smile on the young boys face slowly disappeared. "Training? But gramps what for?" Krillan shook his dusty grey hair and guided him into the hovercraft.  
  
"Yamucha!" Krillan shouted out to his friend. "Take care, we'll meet again in a year or so." Yamucha waved his friend off, until they were just out of sight. He turned his attention back to the old timer while Nevaeh looked on.  
  
"Hey gramps, sorry to interrupt, but what training is Gotin under going and why?" She asked cautiously, after enough time to try and consider what was going on. Yamucha looked over his shoulder at the girl he held such feelings for. His emotions came flooding back to him.  
  
~ * ~  
  
He had married Maron and had a child with her, called Sashen. She had dark blue hair and loved to experience new fighting techniques. Tien had taught her for a while, until Trunks, only a year or two older then her had taken her on as a student and taught her some things that were previously known as Saiyan traits.  
  
Soon Sashen and Trunks had fallen in love and they began to spend more and more time together. When they had announced that Sashen was pregnant, Vegeta and Yamucha had been outraged. They had both hated each other for many years, and their offspring were not permitted to mate with the enemies.  
  
Maron would have approved of the couple, but unfortunately she had died years before. Sashen and Trunks' baby was born (after quarrels between both sides of the family) on the fifth of June. The night was cold and rainy, but the baby bought the light in the dark.  
  
Yamucha had carried Sashen straight to the hospital after informing the other family of the baby's arrival. After Bulma, Trunks and Bura had assembled, the baby came after seven hours. She was small and frail, born with hypothermia causing her to remain very cold.  
  
And to no ones surprise the girl was born with a brown tail, just like her father. Knowing she could become a strong fight Yamucha planned against it. A few months later Gotin was born. Nevaeh and Gotin played with each other everyday and became best friends.  
  
Within several years of Gotin's birth a tragic event took place. An evil alien race called, Klotorians came without any of the fighters expecting them. With strength of unbearable proportion, they killed off most the Z warriors, leaving only Yamucha, Krillan, Master Roshi, Dazehi (Piccolo's son), 17 and they two children. They battled the best they could and, with great difficulty, killed off the entire race.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Yamucha smiled at the lavender haired girl and jerked round to see her. "Well Gotin is going to start a training regime with Krillan." He started. "And Master Roshi has accepted to take you as his student." He finished proudly.  
  
Nevaeh's mouth dropped open. "Fighting? But Grandpa you said that you never wanted me to learn to fight." She pointed out. Yamucha chuckled to himself and advanced towards her. "Don't worry Kitt, I'll be there to look after you."  
  
She sighed. The constant torment from her grandfather of being called 'Kitt' annoyed her profusely. "OK Gramps. So when do we get started?"  
  
"Right now!" He shouted and began running into the small house. An uncomfortable silence fell over the old man and the young girl. As soon as Yamucha returned he was dressed in his orange Gi and in his hands cradled a small package.  
  
His Gi hung loosely around his waist, but he looked as muscular as he used to. His chest heaved up and down with every breath he took making his muscles bulge. Around his wrists were blue armbands made of a heavy cloth.  
  
The bundle he held close to his body was wrapped tightly together with a blue material, looking like the same material as Yamucha's wristbands. Kneeling down, Yamucha began to unwrap the package, revealing the white cotton clothing that was being held together.  
  
He stood back up and held the clothing out towards Nevaeh. It was a Gi like his own, coloured completely in blinding white. On his left side of the Gi, on the chest was a small symbol, written in Japanese characters, the exact same one as her grandfather was wearing.  
  
"This will be your training clothing." He started, thrusting the Gi into her arms. The white material weighed more then she had expected. The cotton was rough, like a worn towel, but it had never been worn before.  
  
The blue material that had held the clothing together was her belt, and on the floor laid a pair of finger less gloves the same blue as her belt. The amazement that was being thrust upon her was not yet sinking in, but slowly thoughts became embedded in her mind.  
  
"Now Nevaeh gather some of your possession together and put them into a bag, we're travelling into the forest. Oh and here." Yamucha delved into his pocket and pulled a small notebook and pen and handed it to her. "You will keep an account of what you have achieved and what you are feeling over the year we spend training."  
  
Nevaeh didn't reply, but headed into the house with the clothing. She gathered her belongings into a bad that resembled Jiggly Puff then started to change into the white Gi. She met the two men outside the house. Her Gi was tight fitting around her chest but hung loosely around her stomach and waist.  
  
The gloves were made of leather and creaked when she bent her fingers. The fabric above her waistband fell over the edges, covering most of the blue. The symbol on her chest was held proudly up. Her hair scattered around her shoulders and her blue eyes sparkled with excitement.  
  
"Let's get going." Master Roshi said, leaning on his walking stick. Yamucha helped the old man onto his back and headed off into the direction of the woodland. Nevaeh followed behind them, her bag clasped in one hand and the notebook and pen in the other.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The hover plane set down in the vast open land. The ground was scattered with marks from previous wars. Any grass had been burnt away but hills formed a boundary, a wall where their training could take place with little interruptions.  
  
Krillan jumped over the side of the car and waited for Gotin to get out so he could turn the car back into its capsule form. Gotin wrinkled his nose at the sight of nothingness.  
  
It was deadly quiet, quite different from the pounding noise of Nevaeh's stereo that he had listened to for the past years. There were many large boulders and small hills that encased the landscape; a small river ran through their training grounds  
  
"Let's get started!" Krillan shouted tossing to him a package exactly the same as the one Nevaeh had been given only in black. "Put this on and we'll get started on your training. And this will be a record of your results after each day." Krillan said, advancing towards him.  
  
In his hand was a small book a pen. Gotin took the book from his grandfather and flicked through the pages, showing all the pages were blank with faint lines ruled across. His tail twitched his tail in confusion and raised a curious eyebrow as he looked back up to his mentor.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?! I'm ready to train now go and put your training gear on then we'll be ready to rock!" Krillan yelled happily, clapping his grandson on the back. 


End file.
